Barney Song Collection
All the classic and modern Barney songs were taken from Barney & the Backyard Gang video series and the hit television show of Barney & Friends on home video, television, audio, live show and feature film. The Classics: (1988-2002) Barney & the Backyard Gang Songs (1988-1991) #Barney Theme Song (1988) #I Love You (1988) #Hey, Hey, the Gang's All Here (1988) #Hello, Hello, Hello (1988) #The Rocket Song (1989) #Friends are Forever (1989) #Barney is Our Dinosaur (1989) #This is the Way We Walk the Beach (1989) #Swimming, Swimming (1989) #This is the Way We Leave the Beach (1989) #Waiting for Santa (1990) #SANTA (1990) #Winter's Wonderful (1990) #Skating, Skating (1990) #The Elves' Rap (1990) #Let's All Do a Little Tapping (1990) #Smores (1990) #I Wish There was School Every Day (1990) #There are 7 Days in a Week (1990) #The Alphabet Chant (1990) #The Weather Riddle Song (1990) #The Shape Song (1990) #Hug a Color (1990) #What I Want to Be (1990) #The Three Bears Rap (1990) #The Goodbye Song (1990) #Everyone is Special (1991) #Backyard Gang Rap (1991) #We are Barney & the BYG (1991) #Baby Bop's Song (1991) #Baby Bop's Street Dance (1991) #Bubble, Bubble Bath (1991) #Help Protect Our Earth (1991) #Me and My Teddy (1991) #There are 50 Stars on Our Flag (1991) #I Can Laugh (1991) #Good Manners (1991) Barney & Friends: First Generation Songs (1992-1997) #The Barney Bag (1992) #I'm a Little Robot (1992) #The Animal Parade (1992) #The Family and the Dell (1992) #Riding in the Car (1992) #The Sister Song (1992) #Where is Family? (1992) #My Family's Just Right for Me (1992) #The Traffic Light Song (1992) #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (1992) #Walk Across the Street (1992) #The Stranger Song (1992) #Tina's Sad Song (1992) #Our Friend Barney Has a Face (1992) #The Clapping Song (1992) #The Exercise Song (1992) #Move Your Body (1992) #The Shape Up Freeze (1992) #Animals in Motion (1992) #Mish Mash Soup (1992) #The Milk Song (1992) #Snackin' on Healthy Food (1992) #Four Seasons Day (1992) #If It Never Ever Rain Again (1992) #The Fall Song (1992) #Painting the Shapes (1992) #The Rainbow Song (1992) #The Airplane Song (1992) #The More We Share Together (1992) #Taking Turns (1992) #The Shadow Song (1992) #Ten Little Monsters (1992) #I Used to Be Afraid (1992) #Growing (1992) #Frosting the Cake (1992) #Hey, Hey, Our Friends are Here (1992) #The N Game (1992) #Alphabet Soup (1992) #Brushing My Teeth (1992) #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow (1992) #Mother Goose, Please Appear (1992) #I'm Mother Goose (1992) #Oh, Where Has My Teddy Bear Gone (1992) #The Friendship Song (1992) #Twinkle Little Lightning Bug (1992) #The Career March (1992) #When I Grow Up (1992) #People Helping Other People (1992) #The Waitress Song (1992) #The Five Senses Song (1992) #The Marching Song (1992) #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (1992) #We Like Rocks (1992) #Scary Stories (1992) #Swingin' up to the Stars (1992) #Please and Thank You (1992) #I Try to Be Polite (1992) #Splashin' in the Bath (1992) #Carnival of Numbers (1992) #Number Limbo (1992) #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (1992) #The Sleep Song (1992) #This is Not My Day (1992) #Pretty Kitty Blues (1992) #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yeh (1992) #It's OK to Cry (1992) #When I Get Mad (1992) #That's a Home to Me (1992) #If I Lived Under the Sea (1992) #The Fiesta Song (1992) #The Tortilla Song (1992) #Hit the Pinata (1992) #Castles So High (1993) #Silly Sounds (1993) #If I Had One Wish (1993) #It's Good to Be Home (1993) #I Like Autumn (1993) #No Matter What the Name (1993) #No Matter Where They Are (1993) #When I Walk Out of the Classroom (1993) #My Yellow Blankey (1993) #Wave the Flags (1993) #The Library (1993) #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (1993) #Listen (1993) #Hello, Goodbye (1993) #The Clean Up Clock (1993) #Happy Dancin' (1993) #A Silly Hat (1993) #Tosha Put the Kettle On (1993) #It's Nice Just to Be Me (1993) #Look at Me, I'm Three (1993) #He'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (1993) #Did You Ever Have Silly Things? (1993) #Indoor-Outdoor Voices (1993) #Just Imagine (1993) #Jungle Adventure (1993) #The Tiger Song (1993) #A Big Parade of Numbers (1993) #Bedtime with Barney (1994) #The Winkster (1994) #BJ's Song (1994) #My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean (1994) #That's What an Island Is (1994) #Tinkerputt's Song (1994) #The Raindrop Song (1995) #I'm Glad I Have a Brother (1995) #We've Got Shoes (1995) #Here Comes the Firetruck (1995) #When I'm a Firefighter (1995) #Gonna Have a Party (1995) #The Grocery Corner (1995) #The Mail Song (1995) #Pumpernickel (1995) #Make the Bread (1995) #The Baby Bop Hop (1995) #Friends of Mine (1995) #Oh We Came Back (1995) #Our New School (1995) #Four Little Chickadees (1995) #Someone to Love Your Forever (1995) #Let's Do the Tricks My Doggie Does (1995) #Let's Take Care of Our Pets (1995) #Big and Little (1995) #Hooray for Moms and Dads (1995) #What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (1995) #Camera Safari (1995) #The Elephant Song (1995) #Here, Kitty Kitty (1995) #Peek-a-Boo's Song (1995) #Imagine a Place (1995) #Getting Ready for Bed (1995) #Listen to the Night Time (1995) #Nighty-Nite (1995) #Time for Dreams (1995) #Blanket of Love (1995) #Goodnight (1995) #Have a Snack! (1995) #Washing the Car (1995) #Let's Go on an Adventure (1995) #That's Hats (1995) #My Kite (1995) #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (1995) #Puttin' on a Show (1996) #Respect (1996) #Kids for Character (1996) #Games (1996) #I Just Can't Wait (1996) #What a Baseball Day! (1996) #Sledding, Sledding (1996) #Welcome to Our Treehouse (1996) #Happy Birthday to Me (1996) #In the Car and Having Fun (1996) #We are Little Robots (1996) #Storytime with Barney (1996) #Oh, When We March (1996) #Once Upon a Time (1996) #The Spinning Wheel (1996) #Does Your Hair Hang Low (1996) #Mix a Color (1997) #The Having Fun Song (1997) #Listen to the Mocking Bird (Barney's Version) (1997) #The Popcorn Song (1997) #Let's Play Together (1997) #The Land of Make-Believe (1997) #Laugh with Me! (1997) #Sing a Song of People (1997) #Our Animal Friends (1997) Barney & Friends: Second Generation Songs (1997-2002) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) #A Hiking We Will Go (1997) #Pick Up Your Part of the World (1997) #That is What It Means to Be a Friend (1997) #It's a Beautiful Day (1997) #Make the Dough (1997) #Nothing Beats a Pizza (1997) #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) (1997) #Our Friend BJ Had a Band (1997) #I Love the Holidays (1997) #It's Snowing! (1997) #Hey Santa Claus (1997) #It's Twinkle Time (1997) #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? (1997) #Just One More Thing (1997) #The Classroom Song (1997) #Colors All Around (1997) #I Can See It on Your Face (1997) #Pennies in My Pocket (1997) #Ten Little Pennies (1997) #Listen When People Talk (1997) #We Love All Clocks (1997) #By Myself (1997) #Try and Try Again (1997) #Clean Up! Do Our Share! (1997) #You Can Count on Me (1997) #Sailing Out Over to Ocean (1997) #The Construction Song (1997) #It's a Family Tradition (1997) #Imagine (1997) #It's a Great Day (1997) #Oh, How We Love Trees (1997) #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (1997) #When You Have a Ball (1997) #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball (1997) #Share Your Stuff (1997) #In and Out the Windmill (1997) #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (1997) #You've Got to Be You (1997) #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! (1997) #The Yum Yum Song (1997) #Way Up in a Tree (1997) #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey (1997) #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (1997) #Why (1997) #Gonna Have a Picnic (1997) #The More We Crank the Handle (1997) #Books are Fun! (1997) #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (1997) #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way (1997) #The Adventure Song (1997) #The Butter Song (1997) #A Great Day for Counting (1998) #In Our Family (1998) #Mr. Star (1998) #Floating Together So Free (1998) #Way Up in Outer Space (1998) #The Sun (1998) #Barney - The Song (1998) #Who's Inside It? (1998) #We're Gonna Find Our Way (1998) #You Can Do Anything (1998) #Rainbows Follow the Rain (1998) #Count the Stars (1998) #You Can (1998) #Dream (Twinken's Tune) (1998) #Let's Sing All the Way Home (1998) #I Love You (Extended Version) (1998) #Hooray! It's Your Birthday (1998) #It's Halloween Night Tonight (1998) #Apples (1998) #So Many Pumpkins (1998) #A Big Parade of Costumes (1998) #Toss It in a Window (1998) #One, Two, That's What You Do (1998) #If a Stranger Talks to You (1998) #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You (1998) #My Tummy (1998) #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (1998) #You Might Like Something New (1998) #You Can Do It (1998) #I Can Do (1998) #I Put a Smile On (1998) #My Jeans are Always Blue (1998) #I Love to Read (1998) #Five Little Honeybees (1998) #Colors Make Me Happy (1998) #Being Together (1998) #Riding on a Bike (1998) #I am Learning to Spell My Name (1998) #The Alphabet Parade (1998) #Walk Around the Block (1999) #Ten Little Groceries (1999) #Today, We Can Say! (1999) #Mac and Cheese (1999) #Good Morning (1999) #Look Both Ways (1999) #Numbers, Numbers (1999) #Find the Numbers in Your House (1999) #That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (1999) #Seven Days (1999) #Here in the Forest (1999) #Knights' Dance (1999) #I'm the King (1999) #Look into Santa's Book (1999) #Christmas is Our Favorite Time of Year (1999) #Wrap It Up (1999) #I'd Love to Sail (1999) #Ten Little Snowflakes (1999) #Sharing Together (1999) #What Will We See at the Zoo? (1999) #The Land of Mother Goose (2000) #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? (2000) #What Would I Do Without My Teeth? (2000) #Look at Me I'm Dancing! (2000) #Growing Big and Tall (2000) #Do Some Exercise (2000) #When the Circus Comes to Town (2000) #The Squirrel on the Flying Trapeze (2000) #Anything Can Happen (2000) #Sour Pickle Face (2000) #Blue Jay Blues (2000) #Surfin on the World Wide Web (2000) #Barney's Silly Pigs (2000) #The Dino Dance (2000) #That's What You Make Rock-N-Roll (2000) #A Rock N Roll Star (2000) #Trying on Dreams (2000) #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (2000) #Ten Little Meerkats (2001) #Rock Like a Monkey (2001) #Everybody Needs a Nap (2001) #What Did We See at the Zoo? (2001) #What If You Could Be in the Circus? (2002) #Icy Creamy Ice Cream (2002) #Barney's Hula Dance (2002) #A Circle's Shape is Round (2002) #Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go (2002) The Modern Songs: (2002-2015) Barney & Friends: Third Generation Songs (2002-2005) #The Idea Song (2002) #The Caboose Rides in the Back (2002) #Up is Up and Down is Down (2002) #Run, Run in One Place (2002) #Music is for Everyone (2002) #I'm a Happy Helper (2002) #The Pudding Song (2002) #In and Out the Circle (2002) #Patter of the Rain (2002) #Bubbles (2002) #The Duckies Do (2002) #Swinging Up and Down (2002) #Shapes (2002) #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2002) #We're Writing a Letter to Santa (2002) #Me and My Family (2002) #Splash and Sprinkle (2002) #My Very Cool House (2002) #Oh, Where, Oh, Where, Has Baby Bop Gone? (2002) #A Swing is a Beautiful Thing (2003) #The Sharing Hen (2003) #What Shall We Make Today (2003) #Dancing...Won't you Come and Join Me (2003) #Topsy Turvy Tea (2003) #We're Having a Party (2003) #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (2003) #We've Made Shoes (2003) #In the Kitchen (2003) #A Perfectly Purple Day (2003) #PIANO (2003) #Gonna Play Baseball (2003) #Everybody's Got Feelings (2003) #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Blankey Gone? (2003) #The Barney Boogie (2004) #We Like Trucks (2004) #Make Way for the Truck (2004) #Toss It Out a Window (2004) #If You're Angry and You Know It (2004) #Exercising Now We Feel Much Better (2004) #I Can Be Anything (2004) #I Love Birthdays (2004) #What If You Could Be in the Spotlight? (2004) #The Hopping Song (2004) #The T Game (2004) #Captain Pickles (2004) #Baby Bop's Blankey (2004) #Zoomin' All Around (2004) #I'm a Builder (2004) #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team (2004) #What an Adventure (2005) #Clip, Clop Riding on a Pony (2005) #Riding in a Race Car (2005) #The Not So Magical Magician (2005) #It's Time to Celebrate (2005) Barney & Friends: Fourth Generation Songs (2006-2008) #I Hear Music Everywhere (2006) #Adventuring at the Fair (2006) #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix) (2006) #Trying Something New (2006) #How Does this Thing Work? (2006) #You Can Make Music with Anything (2006) #Why Can't I? (2006) #Sing Your Song (2006) #Nothing is Worse Than a Broken Toy (2006) #The Toy Factory Song (2006) #If You Imagine (2006) #A Friend Like You (2006) #Flying in a Plane (2006) #Together, Together (2006) #Oh, Where Has My Little Pet Gone (2006) #Playing the Shapes (2006) #When You Hear (2006) #Exercise is Good for You (2006) #The Mad Song (2006) #Way to Count (2006) #The Boo Boo Song (2006) #The Vet Song (2006) #If All the Snowflakes (2006) #Barney's Birthday Song (2006) #Won't You Imagine with Me (2006) #Paintin' Up and Down (2006) #What a Big Mistake (2006) #I Miss You (2006) #A Bright New Day (2006) #Best of Friends (2006) #Being Me (2006) #Let's Go (2007) #Living in a Fire House (2007) #Thinkety Think (2007) #Fire Safety Medley (2007) #Hurry Hurry Put the Suit On (2007) #Hero (2007) #Just Can't Get Enough (2007) #What Should I Do? (2007) #Country Music Star (2007) #Down at Grandpa's Place (2007) #Sing a Brand New Song (2007) #What Shall We Paint Today (2007) #The Wind (2007) #The Things I Want to Do (2007) #Welcome to Our Tea Party (2007) #Adventuring to the Circus (2007) #When Tomorrow Comes (2007) #Keep Trying (2007) #Do Your Best (2007) #Nobody Likes to Hear No! (2007) #Honesty (2007) #Wishing Wishes (2007) #The Parade Song (2007) #Barney's Name Game (2007) #Making Mistakes (2007) #Santa's Wrapping Crew (2007) #Adventuring Around the World (2008) #Everybody Dance (2008) #Love is the Key (2008) #The Animal and Alphabet Matching Game (2008) Barney & Friends: Fifth Generation Songs (2008-2015) #I Will Always Remember You (2008) #Mr. Moon (2008) #I Love Stories (2008) #The Superhero Song (2008) #I Look a Little Scary, But I'm Not (2008) #Barney's Wrapping Crew (2008) #Here We Go Again (2009) #Many Ways to Say Friend (2009) #Brothers & Sisters are Great (2009) #Languages from All Around the World (2009) #Don't Be Blue (2009) #Kenya Safari (2009) #Flowers (2009) #Every Day is Earth Day (2009) #Hula in the Morning (2009) #It's Party Time (2010) #Together with You (2010) #Where the Wind Takes Us (2011) #We're All Friends (2012) #The Dino Bengal Dance (2015) #The Magic Carpet is a Way to Go (2015) #Dance Like a Dragon (2015) Category:Barney & Friends